


In Orbit

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tbh I just wanted to write about Sven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: Sometimes he wishes that he can see Earth move around the nearest sun, no matter how stupid that sounds. It's a problem however when suns crash down next to him.





	In Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for this fandom before (don't expect to do so anyways) but I had to wait for dinner and I just really love Sven so... a drabble? I don't think this will end up being more than just a drabble but who knows, maybe I have to wait for dinner while in a Voltron writing mood again and I write more.

It felt wrong. He knew that there were times where no one would come around, that there were times where he could patrol the area without finding anyone, that he could be at peace. He had wanted this to be such a time and sadly, it couldn't be like that. 

The Alteans were supposed to be far away, too busy with their own ‘peacemaking’ to be bothered by a small dot cruising the universe… Right? At least that was what he had hoped. There shouldn't have been a patrolling ship, nothing that would disturb his look over the stars. Surely the universe seemed peaceful, no destroyed planets or exploded stars. The Alteans only destroyed civilizations with their way of working and right now he didn't know what was worse. 

His ship wasn’t big enough to withstand any Altean attack, any ship coming near him being too much of a threat already. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten himself in this situation. His own planet wasn't aggressive, his people preferring to stay out of combat. Sure there had been the garrison and he had been one to join it. However, the garrison couldn't be seen as a threat. What could a handful of combat fighters do against an entire alien army? 

 

* * *

 

He had watched them arrive. He had thought that this first contact would have been amazing, something special. They were the first aliens to come to Earth after all. How wrong he had been. Within a few hours after their arrival, alarms rang around the base, ordering an attack. The attack however, never came. He saw them fall, one by one, his comrades turning against him. He hadn't known what was wrong, he didn't know what to do when the attack was called of in a monotone, almost dead sounding voice. He had panicked in that moment. His comrades, his friends, they were no longer the same. They weren't thinking straight. If they had still been themselves, they would know that their way of surrender was unnatural. A true fighter wouldn't give up, not like this. There had been no battle, there was no honor in this defeat. Perhaps he should have accepted it, accepted to be like his friends when those pointy ears and marked faves came around the corner. But he didn't. He had panicked and ran away. He had hated it when he had punched Keith into a wall, tackled Lance, trapped Pidge between two doors or hit Hunk with a stun gun. They were his team, they had done so much together. It all seemed to matter no more. The touch of his teammates had left his fingers long ago, he couldn’t even remember how long it had been since he had left earth. Time seemed different in space, especially while drifting away from everything else.

When he had left Earth, he expected to be followed, that no alien would let him leave this easily. Apparently the trap of having his own teammates come after him was the only thing they had planned out for him. Perhaps there were more people fighting against the sudden domination of an alien race, perhaps they had more power to fight than he had. The fighter jets were fast, his experience enough to fly past Kerberos. He doubted his ship would last long enough to bring him anywhere else. Heck, he didn’t even have a crew to guide him through the endless fields of dust and rocks. The ship wouldn’t last forever,  _ he  _ wouldn’t last forever. In the end… wasn’t his escape purely doomed? 

“Space knows no time”, a saying that had come to haunt him soon enough. Back on Earth, the endless void of space had seemed so interesting… now there was absolutely nothing interesting to find in it. Every piece of dust could be a bad one, every crystal on the way was able to turn into a bomb. Everything he would find was out there to kill him, aliens being no exception to that. Sure, after the encounter on earth he hadn’t found anyone, but that didn’t mean that he would trust the nearest planet he found to land on. Drifting through space maybe was the only thing that could keep him safe. As safe as the paranoia would make him feel at least. Drifting through space was no fun, especially when the soft beeps of lacking oxygen started to come in. He could only laugh at the thought. If he had stayed on earth, even if his freedom was gone, he would have been able to live a life. Then again… could he call what happened to his friend a life? 

Still accompanied with the sound of beeping, he drifted away. Whether it was just plain exhaustion or the lack of oxygen getting to him, he didn’t know. He didn’t realize when the endless void opened up in front of him, bringing him far away from his own solar system, away from the danger he had feared. At least for now.

 

\---

 

The moment he woke up again, he wasn’t in his ship anymore. Instead he was in a room, locked up without any windows, having only a soft green light to give him an illusion of the place he was stuck in. Before he could get used to the place, the doors opened, showing a figure cloaked in black in the opening. 

“I see you woke up.” The voice sounded disturbed, hidden behind the mask the person was wearing. 

“Let me go!” He yelled back, running to the door, but being stopped at ease.

“You were never a prisoner to begin with. You don’t have a hoktril.” Came back the answer.

“A what?” The word was unknown to him.

“You have witnessed it, haven’t you? Alteans taking over your planet.”

“Those aliens?"

The figure nodded. The helmet slowly fell away from their face, showing a man with purple skin to him. “Join the Guns of Gamora and fight to take your planet back.” He held out a hand to him.

He hadn’t wanted to trust them, but there was nothing he could do. There was only this room, his ship was gone, he was lost in space with no idea of his location. His teammates were gone and piloting the ship any further on his own was suicide. Something in his head screamed to look for a way of survival. 

He took the hand, accepting his fate in that moment.

“Welcome to the Guns of Gamora.” The hand dragged him closer, “Sven of planet Earth.”

 

* * *

Sven never wondered how the Galra had gotten his name. In that moment it had all gone past him. He had joined the Guns of Gamora, running through their ranks as if it was nothing. It had felt strange at first, being the only human within the organization. The worst was probably when the first Alteans had shown up between the Galrans. It had taken days before he could pass them without attacking them, weeks before he could talk with one. It wasn’t logical that those who had turned his own planet into slaves were able to be on their side. He got over it eventually, although his connection to the Galrans stayed on better terms no matter what.

Perhaps it was why he enjoyed going to out to watch the stars so much. At the right time, he hoped to get a glimpse of Earth, imagining that a sun he could see in the distance was where Earth was orbiting slowly. He knew it was a silly idea, but it gave him some feeling of security. The people that were his allies before all this… perhaps they were still there. Mindless, but alive. When the war would be over, perhaps he could return to them and give them their lives back. 

Indeed the stars were beautiful and peaceful when there were no Altean ships roaming around. That was if they didn’t come crashing in at high speed, making a quick move to the left with the ship being necessary to avoid joining the ball of fire. The ball came to a halt after a crash in a nearby asteroid, the piece of rock breaking of in multiple places.

Sven looked at the broken asteroid in awe, not trusting the smoke that circled around it. It took a while for the smoke to clear, showing a crashed Altean pod buried in the rock. The sight of anything Altean made his stomach turn, giving him enough reason to take the ship and leave. Except that he couldn’t. There was something about the ship that called him, something that wanted him to land right next to the crashed ship. Maybe it was a feeling to kill any Altean who had survived the crash. Slowly he moved his ship closer to the asteroid, preparing his gun when it had set down on the rocks. There didn’t seem to be any movement around the pod, cracks in the window showing that the impact was hard enough to leave someone badly hurt. 

He tapped on the glass with the end of his gun. No response. Then, a small movement. So something  _ did  _ survive. In any case it wasn’t desperate enough to jump out and roam free. It didn’t matter if it wanted to stay inside, Sven wanted it out, or at least dead enough to never have a chance to leave. He gave a tap on the door of the escape pod before blasting it open with his gun. 

“Who’s there!” He yelled with the first step he set. His call was answered by the sound of someone or something running around the floor of the pod. 

“Show yourself!” His voice was still raised, keeping notice of the movement.

From behind a crate a head showed up, one that was far from Altean. Surely, over time Sven had learned of the Altean ability to blend themselves in with other races, but no Altean would make themselves look like a fluffy worm. No Altean he had met at least.

“Oh great,” the creature said, “this is one of the 3 realities where someone finds us.” He looked around the pod some more, moving from one side to another before he stopped at a passenger’s seat. Too occupied by the alien, Sven had missed the body sitting in the ship. He followed the creature, keeping it under shot as he approached the sitting person. The moment he got a better look he knew that it wasn’t necessary to keep them under shot. Their helmet was shattered, blood dripping down their face. In no way would they walk out of the chair again.

“Oh wait...” The worm creature said, more talking in himself than focussing on Sven who was behind him, “this is the reality where  _ he  _ doesn’t make it out. That would mean that...”

“Who are you and what are you doing in an Altean ship” Sven interrupted him, loading up his gun to show his intentions. 

“Escaping from Altean capture, isn’t that obvious to you?” The creature said, jumping back to the side of the pod. “Aren’t you with the Guns of Gamora as well?” 

Sven blinked, before realizing that his suit would have given that identity away easily. “And you are?”

“Slav of course. Don’t tell me you don’t know  _ that _ .” 

Slav… the name did ring a bell, although in which way he couldn’t remember immediately. He shook his head. At least he wasn’t brainwashed, enough reason to believe he would fight against any Alteans.

“So are you with us?” Sven asked, before lowering his gun. “I have a ship that can bring you back to the base.”

“I do hope this is one of the 243 realities where we do end up at the base without any problems.” Slav said as he ran out of the pod and found his way to the ship. Sven followed close behind, already starting to regret the decision to take a closer look at the pod.

  
  
  
  



End file.
